El Verdadero Cαllejón Sin Sαlidα de lα Desesperαción
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Situado en el Manga 334* *Juvia Loxar* ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo, como? Ver su cuerpo cayendo casi destrozado, era algo que tal vez sería lo mas traumático en toda mi vida y mas porque era la persona amada por mí. — ¡GRAY-SAMA! — grite con todo lo que pude. Mi voz estaba quebradiza por lo que al parecer me dejaría traumada de por vida.


Hiro Mashima es el autor original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo, como? Ver su cuerpo cayendo casi destrozado, era algo que tal vez sería lo mas traumático en toda mi vida y mas porque era la persona amada por mí._

— _¡-Gray-sama! ¡GRAY-SAMA!_

* * *

_- _ __**El Verdadero Callejón sin Salida de la Desesperación**__ _-_

Por: xHinamoriKunx.

_*Esta desesperación se apoderara de mí y me derribara con todo mi mundo.*_

¿**C**ómo paso esto? ¿Cómo, como? Ver su cuerpo cayendo casi destrozado, era algo que tal vez sería lo más traumático en toda mi vida y mas porque era la persona amada por mí.

_Gray-sama…_

N-No podía estar muerto, no podía. El era… él era…

_Gray-sama…_

Todo había pasado muy rápido y yo… yo no pude hacer nada… ¡¿Por qué no me pude mover en ese momento?! ¡Es como si su valiosa vida se me hubiera ido de las manos!

_Su cuerpo siendo atravesado infinidad de veces, fue algo que… que…_

_Pero lo que me traumo fue la última estocada en su… frente._

Fue mi culpa por haber sido tan distraída y no tomar en serio la batalla, pero no lo puedo evitar. Gray Fullbuster es aquel hombre que amo y que nunca seria reemplazable, lo amaba demasiado y no me arrepiento el haberlo conocido.

Mi cuerpo no se movía, no al ver tal trauma que marco rápidamente y mis lágrimas no se hacían esperar al saber que podría perder a mi verdadero amor, a mi querido Gray.

— G-Gray. — escuche la voz de Lyon-sama que al parecer también estaba boquiabierto al igual que Meredy.

_Tengo miedo…_

Pero realmente la más afectada soy yo. Ver a mi amado "morir" enfrente mis ojos, yo tratando de aguantar mis gritos y sollozos, pero no lo podía evitar. El terror era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que había sentido antes.

_¡Miedo de perderlo…!_

_¡Miedo de no volverlo a ver más!_

— ¡G-Gray-sama! — grite cuando escucho el impacto del cuerpo de mi querido Gray-sama contra el suelo.

Lyon y Meredy fueron a verlo, pero yo me quede allí sin mover ni un dedo, no era capaz de verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, tan masacrado.

Yo había jurado protegerlo ¿no? ¿Entonces porque no hice nada? ¡Yo tenía la culpa de esto!

Si hubiera puesto más atención y dejar mis sentimientos a un lado por el momento, entonces no estaría pasando este acontecimiento.

_¡De todos porque tenía que ser el!_

_¡Mi vida se estaba yendo con la de él en este momento!_

Preferí ser yo quien fuera el blanco de esos malditos dragones miniatura, no me importaba morir, si era algo con tal de ver a Gray-sama con bien, entonces lo aceptaría sin dudar.

Al parecer este era el callejón sin salida de la desesperación.

_Desesperación por no haber hecho algo._

_Desesperación al verlo siendo destrozado._

_Desesperación al no controlar mis lagrimas._

_Desesperación por no saber qué hacer._

_Desesperación al saber que probablemente no lo volveré a ver._

_Desesperación al temer que la tormenta regrese._

_Desesperación al presenciar ese trauma que me atacara de por vida._

Estoy atrapada en dicho callejón, un callejón sin salida. Un callejón que me tendrá encerrada, como si un pájaro enjaulado se tratara.

_Juvia es muy fuerte, Juvia te protegerá._

_¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?_

De una situación como esta… pero al parecer ya fue tarde como para llevar a cabo mi cometido de protegerlo con mi vida.

Había fracasado, ya mi vida no tendrá sentido si Gray no está.

Estaría en un lugar donde Gray no estaría. Condenada a un mundo donde Gray no estuviera a mi lado como de costumbre.

— ¡GRAAY-SAMAA! — grite hasta que no pude mas. Mi voz estaba quebradiza y temblorosa.

Al final me quedaría sola de nuevo, sola sin nadie a mi lado.

Sola sin mi Gray-sama.

_Realmente maldigo este Callejón de la Desesperación._

_Desesperación al saber que probablemente el no vuelva a abrir esos ojos que me cautivan demasiado._

_Y lo más importante…_

_¿Qué sería lo importante que me iba a decir Gray-sama? Al parecer…_

_Ya no podre saberlo…_

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**Realmente estoy decaída con este momento, no saber que pensar despues de leer este reciente capitulo, nunca creí que pasaría algo como esto. Hiro Mashima, realmente deseo que te parte un rayo. (Bueno, tampoco hay que ser mala onda)**

**Estoy algo de luto, pero espero que haya algún milagro y tratar de olvidar aquellos rumores fuertes sobre la muerte de Gray, que puede que no reviva o de plano que no lo revivirán hasta pasado un tiempo.**

**Aun no pierdo las esperanzas, así que ustedes también no lo hagan.**

**Nos veremos pronto y traten de pensar positivo, tal vez algo pase en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
